board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Marshall
CantFaketheFunk 68. Neil Marshall Being related to Jake Marshall gives you points. Also he apparently had an awesome fight scene with Joe Darke... only one that we didn't see. And he won the King of Prosecutors award, so he must have been pretty cool. Also, his death kinda sucked. ---- Cloud and Squall 33rd: Neil Marshall Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: None Neil Marshall seemed like a good guy, especially for a prosecutor. The way he saved Ema's life was nothing short of Heroic. I was a bit worried in case 1-5 about him writing Ema's name down. It didn't seem quite like something that he would have done. I was glad to learn that it wasn't the case. Thought I had suspected it for quite a while. For a character that you never really meet, Neil was really cool. I wouldn't mind a Mia Fey: Ace Attorney game with him as a prosecutor in it. It seems like he'd be like Post-Crisis Miles Edgeworth. I like how he had a cowboy motif just like his brother. I felt bad for him. Not even killed by Joe Darke. His brother was right- he wouldn't just lose in a fight like that. I had thought about that. I think that's when I started thinking about Damon as a suspect. ---- DNEA 36. Neil Marshall Um... he's Jake's brother and managed to get a prosecutor award? I think that's enough to make him better than bloody Grossberg... ---- Naye745 59. Neil Marshall i wish we'd gotten to know him better :( but for a character with almost no development whatsoever he made 59th so bravo ---- Paratroopa1 51. Neil Marshall Hmmm, I think Neil's the highest non-appearing character on this list, and for good reason. He's just totally awesome. He's related to Jake, which is awesome of course, and then unlike most victims in the series he doesn't die without a fight and gets killed being a heroic badass. I'll bet he was a pretty kickass prosecutor and would've been higher on this list if he was alive. Oh well. ---- SSBM_Guy 64. Neil Marshall http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/neil%20marshal.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/stabbed.png Case(s): SL-9 Yet another victim. Neil is cool. He's the less cooler of the two brothers, but...he's still awesome. He was awesome enough to get the King of Prosecutors award, too. That takes some pretty good skill. Sucks that he had to die, just so Gant could get to blackmail Lana and take control of the Prosecutor's Office. Yeah...Neil got screwed. What I want to know is why Neil is dressed as a cowboy, too. Jake said that he dressed as a cowboy, because of a special he saw a few weeks ago and inspired him to be a cowboy. But...if SL-9 happened 2 years before Case 1-5...then why is Neil dressed as a cowboy? <_< I always found that sorta weird. ---- transience 68. Neil Marshall - well he seemed cool - last names go a long way ---- WiggumFan267 59. Neil Marshall Another guy I'm conflicted on. It's really hard to rank the victims who obviously would have been highly rated if you had interaction with them... And again, involved with the cool case. I guess it's good that he didn't kill Darke on some level, but not on another, cuz then he wouldn't have been Ganted if he killed Darke and wasn't knocked out...... Also um... hey man, your vest, it hates me. Cool character, I guess, maybe? ;_; ---- Leonhart4 86. Neil Marshall The Good: He's Jake's older brother, so that's a good start. He also wears an awesome hat. Plus, the guy won the King of Prosecutors Award when Manfred von Karma was still prosecuting. That's pretty hardcore. The Best: He won a fight in the dark against Joe Darke trying to save Ema's life. He seems like a really good guy, one of those honest prosecutors. The Bad: It's too bad that he went out the way he did, getting used as a piece of blackmail by Gant over Lana. Also, he's one of those guys you'd like to meet but you never do, so that hurts his rating. The Worst: The guy got KO'd by a 14-year-old girl and the Blue Badger Jar. That's not cool. Category:Fictional characters